


Rivals

by Wendymypooh



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Larabee faces off with an outlaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivals

Chris Larabee stood in the center of Main Street, gun drawn, his aim steady and true on the man standing a short distance away from him. Chris’s eyes flickered momentarily down onto the frightened, yet beautiful face of Mary Travis, before returning to the ugly mug of his rival. He adjusted his aim slightly; making sure his bead on the man’s forehead was dead on. 

His neck crawled and made him aware that there were guns aimed at his back. It was probably the outlaw’s cronies, but they did not concern him. He trusted the other six peacekeepers who kept the law in Four Corners along with him, to watch his back while he took care of the man before him. 

“Let her go!” he snarled at the outlaw. 

The outlaw laughed and fisted a hand in Mary’s golden hair and jerked her head back, eliciting a cry of pain from her, instead. He licked the side of her face and said, “You aren’t calling the shots here, Larabee, I am. Throw down your weapon and I just might let the pretty woman go, refuse and you’ll both be dead.” 

“I’ll see you dead before anything happens to her!” Larabee growled, his fingers flexing on the butt of his gun. 

Chris’s gaze flickered down to meet Mary’s gaze and a moment of understanding passed between them. Mary rammed her hands up into the outlaw’s gun hand, startling him, and then pulled free from his grasp. As the outlaw’s gun discharged, Chris sidestepped and fired back at the same time, striking the man in the forehead. 

Echoing shots were heard, and Chris knew his friends were taking care of the outlaw’s pals. Mary lurched toward Larabee, who put a steadying arm around her waist. As the other six peacekeepers converged on them, Chris held Mary as she wept tears of relief. Another disaster had been averted and the seven had saved the day…again.


End file.
